Sinks have for years been formed as single pieces (e.g., of stainless steel). Unfortunately, such sinks limit the materials that can be used (as all parts of the sink must be equally resistant to water and the like).
Two-piece sink assemblies consisting of a rim member and a bowl member were therefore constructed. Some manufacturers dropped the sink in from the top with an overhanging bowl flange being exposed on top of the rim. This worked, but had some drawbacks from an aesthetic standpoint. Others used under mounting systems. However, these systems usually involved the use of clamp/adhesive systems that were expensive and/or labor intensive. Also, many of these sink assemblies left the joint between the bowl and rim difficult to clean.
It can therefore be seen that a need exists for an improved apparatus for securing a sink member of one material to a rim member of another.